


Of Koi Ponds and Jungles

by sherlocked_bootoye



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked_bootoye/pseuds/sherlocked_bootoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Kouyuu getting lost and Shuuei getting his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Koi Ponds and Jungles

**Author's Note:**

> Italics indicate thoughts.

_'He is so frustrating.'_

Kouyuu's green tresses hid the furrows on his brow acquired from thinking of Shuuei.

 

_'... says ... annoying things.'_

Though he kept up a rapid pace he had to stop for a moment to skirt the koi pond and climb up the garden stairs.

 

_'...take a break...shouldn't work overtime...fill in for his majesty!'_

His footsteps were getting quicker.

 

_'...such contradicting advise!'_

These thoughts bumped around in Kouyuu's head as he made his way down the garden stairs and around the koi pond.

 

_'Who is he to tell me I need sword training? I get by quite well without it!'_

Kouyuu punctuated the statement with his left fist and athletically avoided tripping over the garden stairs.

 

_'HE could do with some training in manners, decorum and industry!'_

His steps were now getting slower and Kouyuu could swear he had passed that koi pond before.

This garden was too big, maybe he had taken a wrong turn...or two. So irresponsible building a jungle in the imperial palace!

 

Li Kouyuu, Vice-Chamberlain, heir to the Kou clan, record holder for the Jougen spot was definitely lost!

 

"WHY IS THIS KOI POND FOLLOWING ME!?!"

 

The green-haired young man held his head in both his hands and pressed - to relieve stress, pressure; to make that damn koi pond go away.

 

"Ah! Here you are!" Kouyuu jumped around at the sudden voice, and saw the blue-robed Ran Shuuei perched upon those accursed garden steps, wooden swords in hand and a damn smirk on his lips. "I thought you were trying to avoid your sword practise." His voice was soft, smooth and slightly amused; damned show-off.

 

"Avoid? O-of course n-not! I-I was taking the scenic route." Kouyuu's outstretched hands swept around almost frantically to indicate the gardens around them both.

 

"Ah. Of course. Well then would you accompany me to the training grounds." Shuuei gave his friend a genuine smile this time, deep purple eyes shining. "Or have you not yet had your fill of the ah... scenery."

 

The last comment Shuuei threw over his shoulder as he started up the garden steps.

 

After a few quiet moments he heard a slight echo on his own footsteps. The young Shogun smiled again as a second glance confirmed that Kouyuu now walked beside him, footfalls sure and in sync with Shuuei's.

 

Thus, they went to the training grounds together. 

 

Just as Shuuei had originally suggested this morning.


End file.
